


Interest Check

by anxietygnome (orphan_account)



Series: Feverous Daydreams [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome
Summary: Hello everyone, kettle here! I wanted to check if anyone would be interested in a pregame fanfic where it's all the ships listed above.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Feverous Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631779
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I was planning on writing a non-killing game au where the characters are their pregame selves with the ships in tags. However, I wanted to check if anyone would actually be interested in it. So, if you would be, and would like to know the plot, please bookmark the series, leave a kudos, or comment !!  
  
Have a great day! <3


	2. update !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weew- been almost 2 months, hasn't it? A long-awaited update !!

wwwwwwwwwhat the hell- Oopsie daisies!! I may have forgotten just a teensie bit about the story~ BUT WAITWAIT DON'T CLICK AWAY YET- The roleplay this will be based off I still underway, and is in the middle of a reboot !! Today, I have a question for those who are still interested. Should this story actually ever have its first chapter released this month, I'd like to know who's perspective you'd like it to be from !! I'm extending the list of possible people to choose from. Here are your current options!! ;

\- Shuichi Saihara

\- Kokichi Ouma

\- Kaito Momota

\- Maki Harukawa

\- Kaede Akamatsu

\- Rantaro Amami

That's right !! I'm adding in Rantaro. Also, please tell me if you'd like to see different ships!! But please, don't go for all gay ships I,,, I do like to write some straight ones. 

Oh, and, finally, would you guys rather see an original composition of music for this story, **or** , a playlist?  
  


lemme know down below >:D


End file.
